A. Field
This invention relates to a floor panel, as well as to a floor covering composed of such floor panels.
B. Related Technology
More particularly, the invention relates to floor panels, which, at least at two opposite edges, are provided with coupling parts allowing that the floor panels can be coupled to each other mechanically. Examples of such floor panels are described, amongst others, in the patent documents WO 97/47834, WO 01/98603, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,219, and WO 2004/074597.